Christmas in Metropolis
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: Short Gender reveral Golden Age Superwoman story in which Clara/Superwoman juggles the office Christmas party and stopping a bank robbery.


"Up in the sky! Look!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "It's Superwoman!"

Faster than a speeding bullet! More powerful than a locomotive! Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound! This amazing stranger from the planet Krypton! The Woman of Steel: Superwoman! Possessing remarkable physical strength, Superwoman fights a never ending battle for truth and justice! Disguised as a mild mannered newspaper reporter, Clara Kent!

Christmas Eve at the offices of the Daily Planet and things were just as hectic as ever, if not more.. Thick clouds of cigarette smoke permeated through the air, people running from office to office, to and fro, people were shouting into two telephones at once. The Christmas spirit was not very evident despite the many Christmas trees, small and large in the corner on each floor of the building, the holly wreaths adorning the office doors, etc..

Ace reporter, Louis Lane was mingling among the people who had the good sense to forget their duties for the evening and celebrate with the rest of the City.  
The group around him, which included his bashful co-worker, clara Kent, had just finished a rousing rendition of "Jingle Bells", to which there was much cheering and applauding. Louis sauntered over to Clara, a mug of eggnog in his hand.

"I tell ya, Clarybelle, with the right training, you could've been a chorus girl or something." He complimented.

"Oh..Um..Th-Thank you, Louis. I didn't think I was that good.." Clara nervously stammered in reply, a blush reddening her face. She then asked "Planning to have fun in Miami with your folks tomorrow?"

"If listening to my Pop sitting on a couch, grumbling about his aches and pains constitutes as "fun", Clarybelle." Louis said grimly, before looking upwards and grinning mischieviously. "Say Clara.." He said, pointing up.

Clara looked to see a small branch of mistletoe that had been placed on the doorframe above them..

"Oh, well..Louis.. I..I don't know what to say..I.." Clara stuttered nervously with a smile. However, it was then that her super-hearing picked up the sound of men whispering. Clara's eyes widened as she adjusted her ears to the sound.

['Dis job's gonna be a hoot! Wit' da joint closed, it'll be easier ta loot!] One voice said gleefully.

[What about da cops?] Another pointed out.

[We'll be long gone by da time dey show up! Don' worry..] The first voice reassured before saying authoritively. [Vic, Louie.. Get the crackin' tools ready!]

[A bank heist?! Not now!] Clara thought in despair, before sighing and thing [Oh, well..]. She then said to Louis apologetically. "Sorry, Louis, I have to use the ladies' room!" Before zipping out the door.

Louis simply rolled his eyes and said "Women..I'll never understand 'em."

Her face resolute, Clara headed for the stock room, having already removed her jacket, saying to herself "The signal was close. It must be the First National Bank! I'll teach those thugs to interrupt MY Christmas! This looks like a job for Superwoman!" Before entering and turning on the overhead light. Once inside, Clara tossed her jacket baby blue to the floor and whipped off her glasses, undoing her hairbun at the same time. Shaking down her long, black hair, she then pulled off her lime green necktie and ripped open her white dress shirt, revealing the black shield emblem with a large red "S" on the chest of her dark blue costume. She then yanked her skirt down in one swift motion, and kicked her black heels off, revealing herself in her true identity as Superwoman! Superwoman then pulled a stack of boxes aside and pushed her outer garments behind them to conceal them. After turning off the light, Superwoman carefully exited the room, looked both ways to be sure no one was looking, and walked over to the nearest window, opened it, and lept out, soaring into the snowy, early evening sky. Her Kryptonian body warm as ever against the freezing wind.

The wire from the Bank's front door that led to an alarm to alert the police had been professionally disabled. The three thieves were gathered around the large safe door. All three of them had welding masks over their faces, as one worked the bottom of the handle with an acetylene torch, another labored away at the top with a hammer and chisel, while the third stood by the front door, serving as a lookout.

"Damn thing's not workin', Sal!" The thug with the chisel complained.

"Patience, Louie. We'll get it.." Sal said in an even tone, apparently mesmerized by the glowing blue flame. Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Not now, Vic! Get back to your post!" The head goon ordered.

"Tsk..tsk..Doing such a thing on Christmas Eve.." A sweet, feminine voice scolded.

Beneath their masks, the men's eyes flared with fright! They spun around, and sure enough, to their shock stood Superwoman with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face, her eyebrow's furrowed, her arms folded across her large, powerful bosoms. "I wouldn't worry about your little friend. He had to lay down for a while!" The Maiden of Might teased.

"It's Superwoman! Let 'er have it, Louie!" Sal ordered in a frightened voice.

Louie obiediantly whipped out a pistol from his hip holster. Superwoman, the confident expression not wavering, placed her hands on her hips to give the crook a clear target. Louie fired the weapon repeatedly, the bullets merely crumpling against her chest upon impact, her bosoms slightly jiggling with each round. Upon hearing the click of the hammer hitting an empty chamber, The Woman of Steel calmly reached over and crunched the crook's gun with her bare hand.

"Make a run for it, Louie! I'll stop 'er!" Sal shouted in a panic. Louie bolted as Superwoman advanced toward the gangster. "Take this!" Sal shouted, as he plunged the torch's white hot flame against Superwoman's body!

However, this only prompted a torrent of giggles from The Woman of Tomorrow! "Tee Hee Heeee! Stop! Stop! That tickles!" She said between fits of mirth, her eyes squinting with laughter.

The fiend dropped his torch in fear and attempted to flee, but was caught by the collar of his shirt! "Uh-uh-uh!" Superwoman reprimanded maternally, wagging the index finger on her free hand. "Let's go pick up your buddies, now!" And with great speed, moving as a blur, Superwoman swept through the bank, picking up the unconcious body of Vic and transferring him to her other hand, before exiting out the front door. Louie, who had been having trouble getting the getaway car started, had just managed to turn the engine over. Upon seeing Superwoman, gunned the engine and started to speed away, only to have the Woman of Steel grab the car by it's back bumper and yank it backwards, which bashed the crook's face on the steering wheel, breaking his nose. "Hold on, pal! You've forgotten your friends!" Superwoman called out, opening the back door and carelessly tossing the additional thugs in the back seat. She closed the door, effortlessly raised the vehicle over her head and began crushing it inwards, as if it were in a trash compactor! The criminals screamed in terror inside the steel trapped as Superwoman merely smiled, stopping her feat of strength. "There, that should leave just enough room for the jaws of life to get you boys out!" She exclaimed before taking an airward leap!

Arriving just outside the Metropolis Police Station, Superwoman gently placed the heap of steel next to the building and soared away, just as several police exited the building looking up after her, before turning their attention to the cries for help from the men trapped inside.

Clara, having redressed in her civilian clothes, once again, looked cautiously to the right and left as she exited the stock room, heading back to the party. Once inside, Clara was immediately confronted by Louis. "Clara, you've got to explain something to me!" He said in an almost aggresive manner.

"Um..Y-Yes, Louis?" Clara asked nervously, thinking [Don't tell me he's finally figured it out!] as she began to perspire.

"You've got to explain.. How you possibly knew I wanted a new tie for Christmas!" Louis said happily, holding up the box that Clara had wrapped for him.

"Oh, that.." Clara said with a relieved giggle. "Well, I just know you so well, I suppose."

Louis then produced a small box from behind his back. "I hope I can say the same.. Merry Christmas, Clara.." He said softly.

"Why, Louis.. How thoughtful!" Clara said with a blush. Opening the box, she saw two smart lime green gloves inside. "Oh, Louis! Thank you! I love them!" Clara remarked warmly with a tear in her eye.

"Now, how about.." Louis indicated to the mistletoe again with a devilish smile.

"Oh, of course, Louis.. I.." Clara began, when, without warning, Louis removed her eyeglasses and brought his lips down passionately on hers! Clara closed her eyes and savored the moment of joy, her very being sparking with pleasure. As Louis broke away, Clara simply smiled and took her glasses back and placed them on her face. "Merry Christmas to you as well Louis." She said gleefully.

Deep within his subconcious, Louis thought. [Hmm, funny, those eyes seem so familiar!] Before disregarding the thought.

Suddenly, there came the shout of a reporter standing in the doorway of his office "Hey, everybody! Just got word that Superwoman foiled a bank heist a few minutes ago!"

There was the general sound of cheers and applause.

As the office began their last number for the evening, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", Clara looked over at Louis and said "Well, Louis, looks like you've got an assignment to come back to!"

"You've got that right, Clara! Thanks to Superwoman!" Louis said appreciatively.

Clara turns to us, pulls down her glasses, smiles heroically and gives us a knowing wink!

THE END 


End file.
